User blog:WinterSpider/The Man with No Name vs Django Freeman
The Western: America's iconic film genre that has inspired filmmakers from Kurosawa to Tarantino. Today we pit two of this genre's best gunmen against one another to see who will come out alive. The Man with no name...The mysterious antihero of Sergi Leone's dollars trilogy. VS Django Freeman...Tarantino's freed slave turned bounty hunter. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST??? The Man with No Name Little is known of the early life of this man, known as Blondie in The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. However, the three versions of him as seen in the dollars trilogy are not confirmed to be him so we will using the version from The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly for this battle. Blondie is shown to be a natural at gunfighting, often taking out multiple opponents in quick succession. During this film, Blondie and his old partner turned enemy Tuco worked together to keep a $200,000 gold coin stash keep from falling into the hands of the villianous Angel Eyes, a fellow bandit who is much more brutal in his methods. In the end, Blondie and Tuco succeeded in taking control of the gold and parted ways in a manner similar to their last parting with Blondie stranding Tuco in the middle of the desert. Weapons As both characters used a majority of the same firearms, we will be focusing mainly on their handguns for the time being. Blondie used a Colt 1851 Navy Revolver, with a loading gate cartridge conversion kit. Django Freeman Like Blondie, not much about Django's life before the movie is known. Previously he and his wife Broomhilda were slaves on the Carrucan plantation and were sold separately by Old Man Carrucan after they tried to escape. At the start of the movie, he is found by Dr. King Schultz and his horse Fritz (neighs). Django helps Schultz in finding the Brittle brothers, and in return Schultz helps him find his wife. They discover she is being held at Candieland, in the hands of Calvin Candie. They attempt to rescue her, but are found out and in the confusion Schultz and Candie are both shot, and Django is returned to slavery. After escaping slavery once again, he makes his way back to Candieland, kills the remaining plantation heads, rescues Broomhilda, and rides off into the night. Weapons As with Blondie, we will be focusing on the pistols for now. Django is equipped with a Remington 1858 New Army, chambered in a .44 round. Shared Weapons Both characters use weapons anachronistic to their times, as they took place during and before the Civil War respectively. However we will be using said weapons anyways. Sharps1874.jpg|Sharps 1874 Henry.jpg|Henry 1860 Dynamite.jpg|Dynamite Bowie knife 1.jpg|Bowie Knife X-Factors Experience: Blondie-90 Django-70 Blondie takes this as he had been clearly working since before the start of the film, given his interactions with various characters. Django, while good had only gotten into the business when Schultz freed him. Endurance: Blondie-79 Django-90 Django easily takes the edge here. While Blondie is no slouch in this area, having endured the heat of the desert for days, Django's life of slavery puts him ahead. Also, there isn't much else shown of Blondie's durability. Quickdraw: Blondie-85 Django-85 Both men show a quick hand when dispatching their enemies, with little to show any difference between the two. Brutality: Blondie-88 Django-84 Blondie takes this slightly, as he has shown little if any remorse over the men he has killed. However he is not a completely sociopathic killer, having shown compassion towards a dying Union Soldier. Django has shown a reluctance to kill when the target's son was in front of him, losing him points here. Drive: Blondie-75 Django-90 Django takes this one with ease, being that he is motivated by the love for his wife. Blondie, while admirable, is in this for the money, and not much else. Both men will be accompanied by 4 other men Voting will end September 17 Battle: Once upon a time in the old west, desperados and lawmen do battle against one another for control of the new America, in addition to the American Civil War. Runaway slaves take advantage of the situation brewing and make their escape to the north. One such previously freed slave is Django Freeman, a bounty hunter who took up the practice when he was freed by Dr. King Schultz and his horse Fritz *neighs*. However, as of late it is the middle of the American Civil War and Django has run afoul of the wrong people out west. Therfore a bounty has been placed on his head. One such man looking to cash in has no name but the ones he's been given in his occupation. The Man with no Name has taken notice of Django's wanted poster and talks it over with his gang. "Blondie, this could be a good opportunity for us," Blondie's right hand man Jacobs says to him. "Escape from Candieland, murder of plantation owners, and an accessory to run away slaves." "Doesn't sound like our area of expertise." Blondie stated. "What's the going rate?" Another of Blondie's gang members, Rico asks. Jacobs tries reading the poster "It's...it's uhhh" "Gimme the poster, you don't read good, Jacobs." A third member named Kent says as he grabs the poster from Jacobs. "The reward is $10,000 dead or alive." "Come on Blondie we gotta do this job' Blondie's final gang member Kramer pleads. "Hey George," Kramer says to the bartender "You know where this %^&*$ been seen last?" "That D-Jango fella? Sherrif says he got spotted in the Cheyenne territories with his wife and gang. But if you're really looking into this one, Blondie, I may have spotted some dark fellows uphill a ways." George answered. "Blondie," Jacobs started, "Lets at least check it out. If he's there we could take him. Where else we gonna get a score like this? That partnership with that Tuco fella dried up like he did when you left him in the desert." Blondie thought it over, recounting Tuco's luck ending, while admiring a black woman walking by. "Alright, we'll check this situation out. If it pans out then we'll see how it goes." MEANWHILE Django walks up to his four followers sitting on a hill. He had rescued them from Candieland, as well as from being taken to be worked to death in the Le Quint Dickey Mines. These men owed him their lives, and he knew it. The former slaves had seen fit to give themselves new names as well. " 'Ey Django, where we gonna get work?" One of them, named Ford asked. " Working on that," Django answered. " Broomhilda is seeing about getting us some more men at the town down below." "What about Candieland?" Another named Jefferson asked. "When we gonna stop running?" "He told you when white folks stop killing each other over us." The slave named Kane answered. "There's a war going on, and it ain't good." The final follower, Lancelot spoke up after listening to everyone, "What about us needs more followers? Strength in numbers, yeah. But how we gonna feed everyone when no white folk in a hundred miles at least will sell food to a %^$&* in the middle of this damn war?" "Let me handle that, Broomhilda and I always figure it out." Django replied. Suddenly, a sound of horses rang through the air. Up rode five white men, the lead wearing a poncho. "You Django?" the man asked. His blonde hair shining from under his hat. "Who's asking?" Django replied, hand drifting towards his pistol. "Keep that hand off that pistol, boy and we won't have trouble." Jacobs intervened with. "Just as I thought, boss. Five runaway %^%$# in the middle of the west." "What did you say, white boy?" Lancelot angrily questioned. "You heard him, darkie. He said %-" Kramer started before being shot through the throat by Django's pistol. "Any one else want to try that?" Django asked before receiving an answer in the form of heavy return fire from Blondie's gang, cutting down Kane as the others ran over the hill. Blondie-4 Django-4 Blondie immediately took off after the men on foot on his horse, only to find they had fled into the forrest where traveling by horse would be difficult. "Go after them on foot," he yelled to his men. "Give me that dynamite, Jacobs" Blondie took the dynamite from Jacobs, lit it, and threw it into the forrest as he and his men took cover from the blast. The dynamite killed Ford and started a fire among the trees. Blondie-4 Django-3 Django and his men were met by fire, and the sight of men coming towards them in the distance. "Well what are you waiting for?" Django said in surprise, "start shooting" Lancelot took aim with his Sharps and picked off Rico, shooting him square in the heart. Django motioned for him to follow him into a nearby cave as Jefferson took another route. Blondie-3 Django-3 Jefferson, who had climbed a tree in order to get a better look at the situation creeped up behind the position of Blondie and his men. Pulling out his knife, he engaged in a knife fight with Kent. "You had the drop on me, boy. Why not just end it there?" He asked puzzled. "I like my prey scared when I kill them" Jefferson replied, a smile creeping on his face. "I'll take him, Blondie, you two take the others" Kent called to Blondie as they moved up. Taking cover behind trees as Django and Lancelot aimed at their position from their cave, Blondie looked at Jacobs: "Cover me as I move up, and don't shoot me in the ass or it'll be yours." "You know me, Blondie. Always on the lookout." Jacobs rolled over and returned fire with his lever action Henry, hitting Lancelot in his gut. "Goddammitt, Django!!" "Lancelot!" Django replied as he knelt down next to him as he forgot about the battle for a second. Too late he realized, as it left him open to an attack as Blondie rushed into the cave, kicked Django in the face and finished off Lancelot with a pistol shot to the face. Blondie-3 Django-2 Back with the knife fight, things were wrapping up as Kent kicked Jefferson in the kneecap which brought him on the ground. He was about to deal the killing blow when Jefferson stabbed Kent in the groin. Kent yelled in pain, before Jefferson gutted him by slicing up to his neck. Blondie- 2 Django-2 Blondie was exiting the cave as he saw Jefferson sneaking up on Jacobs. "Jacobs!" He yelled as he gunned down Jefferson. But to his surprise Jacobs also fell, his shirt stained by his own blood. "Forget about me?" Django asked, his gun smoking. Blondie-1 Django-1 Both men turned their guns on each other as they took in their surroundings, the fire coming up on the right side of the cave, creeping in. Both men sweating, they turned to each other and silently decided for the time being, a truce needed to be made to escape danger immediately. They ran off to escape the rapidly encroaching fire, but the fire was chasing them down. Eventually they settled on a plateau overlooking a canyon across a wooden bridge. "What now?" Django asked, as he caught his breath. "I take you in, collect the money." Blondie answers. "You've killed my men, but I can take you alive. A man of your talents can escape, I'm sure." "Hell no, they'll throw me into slavery again." Django said, Blondie's eyebrow raising. "How about one final fight? Winner walks away, loser gets eaten by the buzzards. I'll even throw away my dynamite." Django tossed it onto the bridge, then shot it to get rid of it, as well as destroying the bridge, their only easy way back to the forrest. "Here's the thing about that, I don't play fair." Blondie said as he raised his gun, and pulled the trigger. The hammer fell on an empty chamber, signaling the gun was empty. "Neither do I, snowflake." Django said after flinching, but his gun was never fired as Blondie knocked it out of his hand. "We'll do it another way, " Blondie said as both men drew their bowie knives. Both circled the other, trying to decide when to strike. Django feinted a lunge, with Blondie attempting to block. This leads to an opening where Django punches Blondie in the throat, and throws him to the ground. Blondie gets up as Django leaps to grab his gun, where Blondie grabs the back of Django's belt and throws him to the ground. Blondie stomps on Django's face, bruising and bloodying his opponent. Blondie then walks over to Django's gun, and makes sure it's loaded. "Damn," Django whispered "Broomhilda..." He said as Blondie brought his own gun to his chest. There was no remark from Blondie as he pulled the trigger. Winner: The Man with No Name A few days later, a figure in dark clothing appeared on a horse. Through his exhausted eyes, Blondie spotted the man. "Well, looks like you're in a bind there." The man said to Blondie. "How long have you been over there?" He asked. "I'd say about three days. Killed this fellow over here for the bounty." "How much is he worth?" The mystery man asked, his head down. "Ten thousand dollars." Blondie replied through chapped lips. "Dead or alive." "Hmm, let me tell you what," The man started "You hand over that body and I'll help you across" Blondie looked at Django's corpse, and thought it over. The man across the way was clearly in no hurry to leave. "Fine, if you'll help me across." Blondie answered with disdain. "What do I call you?" The man lifted his head up to reveal a tanned face, and a moustache under a pair of devilish eyes that betrayed his name. "They call me Angel Eyes, and I always get my man. Even if I have to arrange his death by someone else's hands with young Django here." Category:Blog posts